A Year In A Day
by remvis
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and the Huntresses and Artemis have come to Camp Half Blood to mess with the Campers Days. when a New Prophecy centered around Artemis and Percy get them trapped, and nobody knows, how can they get out of it? Pertemis, and a little Thalico
1. Chapter 1

**So there's about I don't know, maybe 40 Pertemis stories where Percy is the Guardian of the Hunt? And then I saw two stories where Apollo and Hermes cast a spell at Percy and Artemis, making them able to hear each other's thoughts, even though both only have 2 chapters each at the time of typing this. Also, I find it funny that while, Athena is the goddess of wisdom, she is NOT the goddess of intelligence, as many fellow fanfiction writers tend to make her out to be, just a thought. While reading this, it is important to know some things. First of all, in this fanfiction, Percy and Annabeth **_**NEVER**_** dated or loved each other in any way, shape or form. Second, this story takes place AFTER they defeat Gaia. This story is purely written for my enjoyment, and I care not if someone wants to tell me that my writing sucks. However, constructive criticism is encouraged, along with complements of course, as I try to read every review that comes in, and by doing so, it allows me to better my writing skills as an author. If you have a problem with my writing style, then please explain to me these problems, along with tips on solving them instead of flaming. Or if you really cannot tolerate it, then STOP reading, I am not forcing you to read this, it is purely your choice to do so. As a side note, for all of you readers who have watched the movie Groundhog Day, this story essentially uses the same idea, except with two people trapped instead of one. For those of you who haven't, I highly recommend watching it, and you will have to see for yourself what I meant to the people who have watched the movie. Disclaimer: I, Remvis, do not in any way own or share ownership of any of the Percy Jackson books, nor do I own the idea from the movie Groundhog Day. Also, I tend to come up with flowing story ideas better while telling it aloud, as a storyteller around a campfire would, so that may be the reason as to why my writing is a bit weird or off. Enjoy, ~Remvis**

3rd person, focused to nobody, Midnight February 14th

Rachel Elizabeth Dare sat up straight in her bed, eyes aglow. She was not conscious, no this was the Oracle. She spoke words that nobody heard, and nobody would hear until they asked, which would be both a long time coming and yet that very day.

_Over and Over, Their Day Shall Go._

_ Over and Over, They Make it So._

_ Together they Must, Their Lives Remold._

_ Together at Last, As Was Foretold._

_ On the Day of Love, Conjoin their Hearts Two._

_ Until they Are One, Their day Shall Ensue. _

3rd person, focused on Percy Jackson

Percy Jackson awoke on February 14th at five thirty in the morning with a particular foreboding feeling that today was going to end in a way that he hadn't expected. The teenager shook off the feeling, and it fleeted away, soon to be forgotten as the day progressed onwards. Looking at his watch, he sighed, as he probably wasn't going to be falling back asleep anytime soon. He got off his bed and stretched a bit before leaving his cabin to do his daily training.

Ever since he had defeated Gaia, he resolved to make himself stronger than he had been so that nobody else would die unnecessarily. The first thing he did was go to the beach, where he swam far out and started to lap. Yes, lap. He swam around Long island 3 times, utilizing his water powers to speed him up, and he got back to the beach in about thirty minutes, even though the water was freezing from it being winter.

He then did many other various exercises, along with helping any naiads or tree nymphs that needed it as he performed his training. At about Seven o'clock, he decided to head back into camp, where he saw many people out and about already.

'Oh Yeah,' he thought, 'today is Valentine's Day, the Aphrodite kids have been planning today out for the past week or so.' It was true; the Aphrodite kids had been running around camp chaotically in the past week, trying to make the day be perfect for all couples. In the dining hall, there were about one hundred small tables for two in place along with the regular cabin tables that were usually there.

Percy shrugged, today was none of his concern, seeing as how he did not have a girlfriend, nor wanted one, even though there were plenty of pretty and beautiful females, 'like that girl with the stunning purple eyes, or the one shy Aphrodite girl with natural rainbow colored hair, or his friend Annabeth, or a certain silver eyed Goddes-' Percy shook his head at that last thought.

He had decided that he would not go out until he was truly sure that he loved someone and that they loved him back, so as to avoid any conflicts that might bring them apart. Sure, there were probably many problems that could arise after the fact, but he hoped that he would be able to overcome those problems then.

Going over to the dining hall, he got in line to get breakfast, which consisted of waffles, scrambled eggs, bacon and hash browns. After getting his meal, Percy went over to the Poseidon cabin table and started to eat his food. As he was finishing eating, he heard a conch horn and smiled, knowing that today would be a very interesting day indeed.

3rd person, focused on Artemis

In Artemis's opinion, Valentine's Day was possibly the worst ever conceived idea ever in the history of the Earth. It was a day to let feelings for those you were attracted to fester and grow into something that you couldn't control.

Most females on this day were all happy and excited at the prospect of dating, especially Aphrodite, which made Artemis gag in her mouth. How could they possibly like the idea of being together in ANY way with those disgusting things that they called men? She just couldn't understand it.

The closest thing she had ever come to a male friend was her brother in the first few years of her life, when her brother had been close to her and uncorrupted by the influence of others, until when they first came to mount Olympus, he slowly turned. At least he couldn't lie to her, as he was the god of truth.

Well, that wasn't completely true, as there was the twice-savior of Olympus, Perseus Jackson. At least he was a fairly considerate person, and not at all self-serving as other males. In fact, he was the only male that Artemis even favored remotely, as he was completely all for helping others rather than seeking his own gain in things. He had even been able to befriend Zoe, the huntress that had probably been the most faithful in all of her time in the hunt to Artemis, which the Goddess found great interest in. Obviously if Zoe had been able to open up to him then he must have been better than all of the other boys that she had ever met in the thousands of years alive, especially if she had given him her blessing to hold the sword that was the reminder of her hate towards males.

Artemis had planned with the huntresses that since the kids in Camp Half Blood had most likely planned for Valentine's Day, they would go to Camp just to screw up most of their day, maybe cause some disorder for the stupid love-struck girls and disgusting men. Artemis smiled at the thought and went out and called her huntresses together.

"Is it time to go, mi lady?" Her lieutenant, Thalia, asked with a smile on her face. She was excited at the prospect of messing with the campers as well. "Yes," Artemis responded, "we should move out as soon as possible."

After a couple of minutes of everyone getting their things together, they set off to camp, which was only a half mile away from where they had stayed the night. When they got there, one of the campers saw them and ran to the main hall, where they sounded a conch horn to sound their arrival.

As soon as the conch horn was heard, there could be groans and shouts of displeasure coming from all around camp, along with a long, wailing

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The huntresses all looked at each other before bursting into hysterics. They had known that them just showing up would cause campers distress, but that was just too much. After their laughing fit, they composed themselves and walked to the dining hall, as they knew that they would be able to get free breakfast there. Walking in, they witnessed the assortment of couple tables that were set up and each of them gagged to themselves at the attempts at romance made by the Aphrodite kids.

They all rushed over to get breakfast, which many chose to eat eggs only, while Thalia and a few others got the other food items there. Artemis looked around the hall, and saw only a few campers sitting at their cabin tables, before resting her eyes on the Poseidon table, where Perseus was sitting all by himself.

Artemis got her own food and sat with the huntresses at her table and joined in on the conversation. "-we're in agreement then, first off Samantha and Ira are going to put the spray paint on the Apollo cabin. Then, you three are going to the archery range to show up the Apollo kids, who will get angry at you and storm back to their cabin, where they will see the damage. Assuming the worst, they will blame the Hermes kids, as they will think that the huntresses couldn't have done it while they had been beating them so badly in archery. In the meantime,-"

Artemis zoned out as she felt someone offering the rest of their food to her, which nobody, I repeat, NOBODY, ever did. She looked over to the big bonfire and saw Perseus walking away from it. Had the young hero just offered his food to her? Why would he do such a thing? 'I need to know why he did that', she resolved. No man had ever offered to her, let alone without good reason.

Throughout the day, Artemis barely saw the young man, and as such didn't get a chance to ask him why he had done what he had at breakfast. Then at lunch, he offered to her again, and also at dinner. She was going stir crazy, trying to figure out why he would do such a thing, and at dinner after he did so, he turned to her and smiled before leaving the hall.

Later, she saw him leaving the dance party that was occurring in the main hall and around the campfire, not heading towards his cabin, but to the beach. Artemis steeled herself and decided to follow him. She followed him down the stairs onto the sand, and saw him sit down and look up at the full moon. She went over to him and put a hand on his shoulder, which startled him.

3rd person, focused on Percy, morning during breakfast

Percy decided to eat slowly, as he knew that the hunt would probably stop by here first, and he just felt like it. He didn't know why, but he wanted to hang out for a bit, so that he could see them, well no, that wasn't it. To see Her. He shook his head once more. He didn't know why he was thinking any of these thoughts, but he knew that he could get smote with Zeus's lightning bolt at any moment, or worse, get turned into a jackalope.

After a couple of minutes, his thoughts proved true, at least the first part, as the huntresses showed up at the dining hall, each of them rushing to the line and getting breakfast before settling down at their table. He made note of each of them, there was Thalia with her spiky black hair and chain bracelets and green day shirt on. He wasn't sure if that was proper hunt attire, but didn't question it, as he really didn't want to get into an argument and end up getting shocked. That would get him on the bad side of some huntresses, even though many of them grudgingly respected him, he knew that they would start to think of him in the same light as most of mankind, and he didn't want them to think of him like that, especially not Artemis.

After finishing most of his food, he went over to the bonfire and offered some to his father first, before hesitating and offering the rest to Artemis. He wasn't quite sure why he did it, but he just felt the urge to. And then he walked away, knowing that the huntresses were probably planning their super mega pranks on camp.

Throughout the day, Percy was having a blast. First of all, the Athena kids had gotten a ton of spiders put in their cabin. Then, the Apollo kids got their cabin spray painted, and after going after the clueless Hermes kids, the Hermes cabin got together and started a huge food fight during lunch, which probably ruined many couples' dates, while making some peoples' dates even better.

Percy once more felt the urge to offer to Artemis, and he did so, and realized that said Goddess was watching him with a peculiar look on her face, as if she was trying imagine why someone would jump on a porcupine or something. He left once more and decided to help with the decorations for the dance party that was being set up for later that night. The Aphrodite cabin had enlisted everyone's help in the preparations, but Percy showed up with only a few other kids, including his best friend Nico.

After starting to help decorate the main hall and around the campfire, he struck up some conversation with Nico. "So," the Son of Poseidon started, "got anyone special for today?"

Nico blushed and shook his head rapidly, replying, "u-um no. No one at all! Why would you think something like that hehe…" to Percy, it seemed like he said that rather quickly, too quickly. "Oh ok then, just making sure you weren't thinking about a certain spikey haired green day loving girl who got here this morning"

At this, Nico tripped over some streamers that he was working with, and started sputtering, "Wha-huh? I d-don't kn-now what y-you're t-talking about!" Percy laughed good naturedly and said, "Dude, if you don't have a crush on Thalia, then my name isn't Percy Jackson hahaha." Nico blushed furiously, and said, "damnit man, don't go blabbing my secret to the world. Although I suppose that if you realized it, then half the world must know by now too." Percy laughed along and they had a fairly normal conversation after that.

Dinner rolled by and Percy once more offered food to Artemis, and laughed to himself as he saw her whip her head around only for her eyes to settle on him, and he smiled at her and waved before leaving.

The dance party wasn't a total bore, and was kind of fun, but he didn't have a date to the dance, as he had resolved that he wouldn't date unless he was sure that he was in love with said person and when he was sure that they loved him back. This was to ensure that there was going to be minimal amount of problems, even though there were bound to be some during the relationship.

At one point during the party, a slow dance song came on and he decided to leave, and went down to the beach. After sitting down on the soft sand, he looked up at the beautiful full moon. 'Just like it's mistress' he thought, and then he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Turning around, he saw the person who he had just complimented in his head and blushed a little. He couldn't show that to the maiden of the hunt of all people. He smiled at the beautiful Auburn haired Goddess of the hunt before looking back at the moon and asking her, "Beautiful night tonight, isn't there?"

Ignoring his question, she countered with her own, "Why did you offer each of your meals to me? Nobody outside of my hunt has ever done that before in all of the years that we have existed. You must have had some reason for doing it?" Percy looked at her again and replied, "Eh, I don't know, it just felt like I ought to do it. Personal gain? For the giggles? I don't know why, it just felt right to do at the times." He looked at the moon once more before asking once more, "Beautiful night tonight, isn't there?" with a wry smile.

She looked up and noticed the clear skies that showed all of the cosmos for the two people to witness, by themselves, on the beach. If she hadn't been the maiden Goddess, she would have thought, 'how romantic', but she was, so she didn't think that. Instead, she replied, "Yes, it is a very beautiful night tonight. Although, might I ask as to why you are not enjoying yourself with the others? Surely someone like you would have a girlfriend to spend time with on a night like this."

He shook his head and said, "Nah, I don't have anyone special in my life at the moment. I'm waiting for that one special girl, that one that I know for a fact that I'm in love with and I know that she loves me as much as I do her. I don't like the idea of having trouble in a relationship or causing my loved ones heartbreak, I couldn't bear to be the cause of any hurt that I cause my friends. It's just not right."

After saying this, he noticed a shooting star, and pointed it out to Artemis, saying, "Look, a shooting star, you get to make a wish, and maybe it'll come true." He knew that it was foolish of him to tell the Goddess this, as she probably already knew of the strange customs of the world better than he did.

She laughed, and to him, it was like clear bells were sounding through the air. "Ah, so that's how it goes, huh? Well then I wonder what to wish for…" after a minute of thinking, she said, "alright then, I made my wish, did you?" Percy looked at her and chuckled. There was none of the old cold-hearted Goddess that she put on show for most people to see, this was her pure, fun and happy personality, probably one that she only reserved for her closest friends and her huntresses.

He smiled, and looked at the sky and wished, 'I wish that Artemis and I can become very close.' He looked at the Goddess and laughed, saying, "Yeah, I made my wish." After a few moments of thinking on both people's parts, Percy sighed, saying, "Ugh, it was really fun today, seeing your huntresses prank everyone like they did, but I wish that there hadn't been the constant reminder that I have no lever in my life. Me, the one who has helped save Olympus from destruction twice, doesn't have a girlfriend." He sighed once more, and felt one of Artemis' hands on his shoulder.

3rd person, focused on Artemis, a couple minutes ago

Artemis looked up at the shooting star the Percy had pointed out. She laughed, the whole situation was ridiculous, a demigod pointing out a tradition that she had helped set up, but she decided to play along. "Ah, so that's how it goes, huh? Well then I wonder what to wish for…" Artemis didn't usually wish for anything when she saw shooting stars, but then she realized that tonight she did want something.

'I wish that I could spend more time with Perseus.' She thought this, and shook her head, that made it seem like she had a crush on him. He was just her first guy friend ever, and a rather close one at that. She asked him, "alright then, I made my wish, did you?"

He looked at her and chuckled, which made her smile back to him, before he looked to the stars again and after a moment, replied, "Yeah, I made my wish" Artemis had enjoyed her time here, and was thinking along those lines when he sighed and said, "Ugh, it was really fun today, seeing your huntresses prank everyone like they did, but I wish that there hadn't been the constant reminder that I have no lever in my life. Me, the one who has helped save Olympus from destruction twice, doesn't have a girlfriend."

Artemis watched as he sighed again, and felt bad for him. Here was the one who saved everyone, possibly the whole world, and he wasn't sure of his own love life. Artemis wasn't an expert in this area, but decided that as his friend, she needed to assure him in some way. She put a hand on his shoulder and waited for him to look at her before saying what was on her mind.

"Perseus, I think that you are a wonderful person for anybody to have as a friend. I'm glad I can call you such. If there is no love interest in your life at the moment, then I am sure that the right person is out there somewhere. Maybe they don't know you yet, and maybe they do. Maybe they don't know that they love you yet, but I am sure that eventually you will find a happy life with one person."

Perseus's mouth slowly morphed into a smile, and said, "Thank you so much Artemis, I am also glad that I can call you my friend," but then his smile turned into a frown. " But seriously, can you stop calling me Perseus, it makes me feel old, and I am only 19 years old." Artemis retorted, "But that's your name, if you want I can call you Kelp Head like Thalia does."

They both looked at each other conspicuously for a moment, before each of them burst out laughing. "Wow, Artemis, I never knew that you knew how to joke around." Artemis stopped laughing and looked at the black haired adult and said, "Well, I never thought that I would have a male friend, but you seem to have a knack for defying the odds, so I guess it's not unreasonable that you brought out the fun in me."

He looked down again and said, "I just wish that camp wasn't so hard, seeing everyone happy with their dates and such." Artemis once more looked him straight in the eyes and said, "Perseu- Kelp Head (With a wry smile on her face), you don't have to feel so bad, Valentine's Day was only today, you don't have to worry anymore, after all, there is always tomorrow."

Perseus looked at her and chuckled under his breath, and said, "Thanks once more," and with a wry smile on HIS face, he continued, "Arty. But unfortunately, I am exhausted from helping everyone out earlier, so I'm going to hit the sack." Artemis watched him walk away and smiled, maybe it would turn out all right for the hero of Olympus.

3rd person, focused on Percy

Percy walked down through the campfire area, noticing just now that it was really late. There were only a couple people left at the aftermath of the party. He walked to his cabin, where he saw some wires surrounding it. They were really well hidden, but his ADHD helped him notice the out of place wiring that looked like they were hastily placed.

He went inside and inspected everywhere, and after seeing no signs of any trouble, he went into the bathroom and picked up his toothbrush. As he lifted it to his mouth, he heard a snicker coming from the window as suddenly his mouth was filled with lightning. After sputtering out obscenities, he cursed Thalia out loud and went to bed.

'Maybe Artemis was right, and things would start looking up for him. After all, there was always tomorrow…" and Percy drifted off to sleep, unaware that he was both wrong and right at the same time.

**Holy crap, I don't think that I have ever written any longer fanfiction chapters than this one haha. I just felt inspiration to write this. Without the author's note, this story has a total of 3748 words. Pretty impressed with myself, I must say. Anyways, tell me what you think of the story so far. I approve both constructive criticism and compliments, and flames too, but please don't do the last. Help me write better by telling me what I did wrong while writing. I was on vacation in New Jersey for half of writing this, and might have not put a lot of dialogue in it. Anyways, peace out, and this is Remvis signing off for the day, and maybe week or two, I am not giving a day as to when I will update next. ~Remvis**


	2. Chapter 2

**So honestly guys, I did NOT think that I would be able to start updating this quickly. I mean, I AM on vacation, but then a shout out to Mandomness with his (I think) awesome first review, for inspiring me to write the second chapter so quickly. At the time of writing this, I have 5 reviews, and hopefully that will increase with this next update. I never thought that people would scan so much for a Percy x Artemis fic, but it seems to be working. Also, Mandomness, I will change the title to having capital letters in it and I have thought of a different summary if you want to read it, it should be up before I posted this haha. Thank you Giggity Giggity, as you have no account for me to PM back, I tried to come up with a better idea than the Guardian of the Hunt that many authors have tried their hands at and failed. I figured that if I wrote one of those stories then I might butcher also the concept that the better authors than me have managed to do, while in my own way becoming a great author with a new idea… I don't really want to see anyone else try and take this idea from me, even though this is free internet, please, I want to be known as the one who came up with this good idea. Please don't take that away from me. And yes, I am going to rewrite the prophecy at the beginning of each chapter, just to let you guys have the chance of looking at it during any part of the story. Anyways here, have the next chapter and I hope you guys enjoy it :D Disclaimer: Remvis does not own or share any ownership of the Percy Jackson series or the idea from Groundhog Day.**

3rd person, focused to nobody, Midnight

Rachel Elizabeth Dare sat up straight in her bed, eyes aglow. She was not conscious, no this was the Oracle. She spoke words that nobody heard, and nobody would hear until they asked, which would be both a long time coming and yet that very day.

_Over and Over, Their Day Shall Go._

_Over and Over, They Make it So._

_Together they Must, Their Lives Remold._

_Together at Last, As Was Foretold._

_On the Day of Love, Conjoin their Hearts Two._

_Until they Are One, Their day Shall Ensue._

3rd person, focused on Percy

Percy woke that morning and looked at his watch, which read 5:30. 'strange' he thought, 'I don't usually wake up at exactly the same time two days in a row.' He got ready again for his morning training. After swimming laps around Long Island, which took him about thirty minutes, he got back on shore. After heading back towards camp, he started to do his other training activities, when a sea naiad named Amarial came up to him from the shore and asked him to help her deliver a message to one of the forest nymphs soon.

Percy agreed, as he had done this already for the naiad yesterday, and decided that if she entrusted him to help her communicate with her friend, then he would help out. She then gave him a green envelope, which he didn't think much about, even thought that was the same color envelope as yesterdays, because she was bound to have more than one of the same color envelope. As he went over to the woods, he handed the letter to nymph in question and handed her the letter.

She took it and said, "Thank you, er…" Percy laughed, she had not known his name yesterday either, although he had thought that she might be able to remember. "It's Percy, you know, the same guy who had helped you yesterday?" She looked at him for a moment and frowned, saying, "I don't think that I have met you before today, are you sure we met yesterday? I usually can remember things like that." Percy was confused, she didn't remember him? That was weird. He smiled and walked away from the nymph and decided to finish his training.

After it was done, he headed to the dining hall for breakfast and wondered where the Huntresses were. Usually they were up and to the dining hall for breakfast as soon as it was open. He also noticed that all of the duo date tables still set up from the day before, even though he was sure that they had been put away.

After eating about half his meal by himself at his table, he heard a conch horn. 'wait a minute, did they leave camp only to come back tonight? What is going on?' he thought.

3rd person, focused on Artemis

Artemis did NOT wake up in her queen size cabin bed. At first, she was confused as to where she was, before realizing that she was in her camping tent, still in her sleeping bag bed thingy that was awesome.

She slowly left her tent, after getting fully dressed in the same clothes as yesterday, because apparently they were nice and folded and apparently clean in her bag. She looked around camp and saw that everyone was finishing up their chores for the day, even though she had thought that they were at camp last night. She called Thalia forward and asked, "Thalia, why is it that we aren't Camp Half Blood?"

Thalia looked at her weirdly and said, "Well, milady, we were just finishing up the preparations to go there now, I mean-" Artemis cut her off and said, "But we were there yesterday? Why didn't I wake up in the cabin? You guys went out and pranked everyone yesterday…" Thalia looked at her mistress with dismay. "Umm, mi lady, today is Valentine's Day, we had planned to do that today, NOT yesterday. Are you sure that you are ok? Didn't have a dream or anything where we had already done it?"

Artemis looked at her lieutenant's face for any signs that she was pulling one over on her, but found nothing. She sighed, maybe she was right, and yesterday had just been a dream. But it had been so vivid, that it had seemed real. She had helped in some of the pranks, and then last night she spent some time with Percy, and made that wish. It was so weird.

"Now that I think of it Thalia, it must have been a dream, thanks for clearing that up."  
"No problem mi lady, just ask if you need anything else." After thinking to herself for another minute, she packed her tent and called all of her huntresses to attention.

"Is it time to go, mi lady?" Thalia asked with a smile on her face. She was excited at the prospect of messing with the campers as well. "Yes," Artemis responded, "we should move out as soon as possible." But in her mind, she thought, 'this seems eerily similar to yesterday, what the hades is going on?'

After a couple of minutes of everyone getting their things together, they set off to camp, which was only a half mile away from where they had stayed the night. When they got there, one of the campers saw them and ran to the main hall, where they sounded a conch horn to sound their arrival.

She thought once more, 'what on earth is going on? That same kid from yesterday noticed us at the same place… is everyone trying to prank me? I wonder if that is the case…'

As soon as the conch horn was heard, there could be groans and shouts of displeasure coming from all around camp, along with a long, wailing

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The huntresses all looked at each other before bursting into hysterics. Artemis was totally on edge, thinking about all the similarities of yesterday/ her dream and what had happened to far today. The only difference was when SHE had confronted Thalia in the morning. This was just too weird to overlook.

After they stopped laughing, they started to head towards the dining hall to get breakfast. Artemis was determined to get to the bottom of all this. She followed them to the dining hall and saw that the couple tables were up and in the same spots as yesterday, even though that could have been due to someone not having put them away after the party.

She looked around some more and noticed that only a few campers were there, including Percy, who was looking at her rather confusedly, before he turned his head away and finished eating. She tuned into what her huntresses were talking about, just as she had done yesterday.

"-going to put the spray paint on the Apollo cabin. Then, you three are going to the archery range to show up the Apollo kids, who will get angry at you and storm back to their cabin, where they will see the damage. Assuming the worst, they will blame the Hermes kids, as they will think that the huntresses couldn't have done it while they had been beating them so badly in archery. In the meantime,-"

Artemis was totally confused, even the words that Thalia had used yesterday were exactly the same. Were the same events as yesterday occurring today? At that thought, she looked over to the bonfire as Perseus offered the rest of his food to her. Seeing this, he waved to her and then walked away. She was sure that he hadn't waved to her yesterday, but then again, she hadn't known that he would be there in the first place.

Throughout the day, more and more things continued to happen just as Artemis remembered it, and as such won her first ever game against Chiron, to watch his flabbergasted face happen over time and have him ask afterwards how she got so good at the game in the few months that they had last seen each other. To this, she smiled and said, "Trade Secret" before laughing and going on her way.

She wasn't as obsessed as yesterday with trying to figure out why Percy had been offering all of his meals to her, because she had already found out then why. What she was obsessed with today was finding out what in the name of the underworld was bloody going on.

As her huntresses had planned, they went out of their way to make the campers days more 'exciting' as they put it. The Apollo cabin was spray painted with the words, "Gary was here, Ash is a loser" whatever that meant. The Apollo kids blamed the Hermes kids and during lunch, the latter cabin group started a food fight. Artemis couldn't help but notice that Perseus hadn't joined in and then offered the food he would have wasted to Artemis again.

As the day went by, Artemis decided that she was bored and went to the Archery range, where she hadn't been yesterday, and to her surprise, she saw Percy leaving the range on the other side. 'Had he been training?' It would be good for him, given his skill level with the bow, but she didn't know whether or not it was a lost cause for him to even attempt to get better.

After practicing for an hour, she went to dinner, which was a generally romantic meal that she hadn't really thought much of yesterday. After eating it, she looked over to Percy and saw that he was offering to her again, and felt the extra energy go through her. He noticed that she saw him and smiled and waved to her, but turned around and ran out of the hall, instead of walking. 'He hadn't done that yesterday…' she thought. 'Weird.'

During the dance, she noticed that he wasn't dancing as enthusiastically, and left to go to the main bonfire and sat down at it for a while. This was totally different from what she remembered he did, but maybe he would still go to the beach. Deciding to surprise him, she left and headed there herself before sitting in the same general place as she had yesterday and waited about ten minutes before she felt his presence approaching down the beach before he sat down beside her with a slightly confused look on his face.

3rd person, focused on Percy

He decided to wait at the dining hall and slowed down the eating of his food, hoping to see the huntresses and Artemis appear. So far, things had been going along fairly the same as yesterday, but things could go weird at any time, given the fact that he was a demigod and all his friends were fairly weird themselves.

What happened as he waited was he saw the huntresses enter the building in the same order as they had yesterday, and Thalia was wearing the same clothes at she had yesterday. That was an interesting development in the day.

What he wasn't about to do was get up and confront Thalia about it, seeing as him telling her that she was wearing the same shirt two days in a row would probably end up with him getting shocked, and the huntresses thinking that he was a stupid boy. Not all of them were friends with him, as he remembered from yesterday; one of them had called him a name as he left the archery range. He decided to leave the range a little bit earlier than yesterday, so that she wouldn't see him failing at his practice. Over the last month or so, he had taken up practicing and could now barely hit the outside edges of the target once every ten arrows.

When he finished, he offered his food to Artemis, who seemed to know that he would do it again, and decided to wave to her before walking away. As he walked, he saw many couples heading to the dining hall for breakfast and asked Leo as he passed him, "Hey Leo, what's up with the dating tables still being put up?" Leo looked at him strangely for a moment before replying carefully, "What do you mean Perce, it's Valentine's Day, why would people take down the tables before anyone could date at them and have good meals?"

Percy stopped dead in his tracks before asking, "Wait, it's Valentine's Day? But wasn't that yesterday?" Leo looked at him like he had grown a second head and said slowly, "Noooo… I'm pretty sure that it was today, I haven't been to that awesome party that is happening tonight yet. But if you're out of it, I can bring you to the infirmary…" Percy shook his head and said, "Nevermind, I guess that I just had a really lifelike dream last night. See you later." Before walking away.

This was some problem. Either he had just dreamed his whole day out last night, or maybe everyone was playing a very well thought out and elaborate prank on him. But the huntresses had gotten their prank off late last night, they wouldn't have done that if they already had a prank planned. And they clearly weren't in camp when the day started. Unless this was all real, and somehow he was stuck in…

By the Gods he was probably stuck in the same day. He needed to figure this out, before something changed. If he changed something then it might have a drastic effect on the world around him, he didn't know if tomorrow would still be today, or was it yesterday, oh this was confusing.

He decided that the best course of action would be to let the day run its course. After watching the morning pranks unfold once more, Athena cabin being filled with spiders and Apollo cabin being spray painted on. During lunch, the food fight happened, but he decided against joining in, as that would waste the food and decided to offer his extras all to Artemis and his dad. Hopefully things would become clearer as the day went on.

After lunch, he headed to the main hall area to help again apparently with preparing for the party. He saw Nico and decided to play with him a little bit, asking, "Got anyone special for today?"

Nico blushed and shook his head rapidly, replying, "u-um no. No one at all! Why would you think something like that hehe…" Percy laughed, knowing what he would say next. "Oh ok then, just making sure you weren't thinking about a certain spikey haired green day loving girl who got here this morning"

At this, Nico tripped over some streamers that he was working with, and started sputtering, "Wha-huh? I d-don't kn-now what y-you're t-talking about!" Percy laughed some more at his friend's obvious crush, "Dude, if you don't have a crush on Thalia, then my name isn't Percy Jackson hahaha." Nico blushed furiously, and said, "damnit man, don't go blabbing my secret to the world. Although I suppose that if you realized it, then half the world must know by now too." Percy laughed along and after promising that he wouldn't tell anybody, they had the same conversation as yesterday.

After finishing up at the main hall, he went over to the archery range and decided to practice. He did so for about an hour before he heard someone's footsteps coming from the direction of camp. Thinking that it was probably the same huntress as yesterday who ridiculed his archery skills, he chose to stop and leave before he could get laughed at again.

He had dinner and noticed that for him, it was spaghetti and meatballs, but other kids had different dishes. After eating most of it he offered the rest of the meal to his father and Artemis, but when he looked at her, he noticed that she had already been looking at him. That was… different, she hadn't done that yesterday. He smiled and waved at her and turned before running out of the hall.

Strange, VERY strange. The whole day had been the same exact day so far besides what he had changed himself, but he hadn't changed dinnertime at all, but he didn't know if those things that he changed earlier could have made this change at all.

Later, when the dance party came around, he figured that he had already danced to the songs, but his campers insisted that he join in, so he humored them and danced briefly before leaving to go sit at the campfire to mull things over.

The day had been very interesting indeed, there was almost no changes, but that incident with Artemis at dinner… he was thinking that it was maybe a prank again, all designed to make him think he was stuck in Valentine's Day? That would be cruel indeed considering what he told Artemis last night. Holy crap, he totally forgot that he talked to her last night.

He got up and looked at his watch and saw that he was still a few minutes ahead of when he went down to the beach. Smiling to himself, he headed towards it, wondering if he could get to talk with a certain Goddess about all this.

But to his dismay, when he got down to the beach, Artemis was already there. Now he knew that something was askew. He walked over and sat beside her, noting that this was the same general place as yesterday and was silent for a few moments.

"Beautiful night tonight, isn't there?" She asked him, with a slight smirk on her face, before looking at the moon again. He stared at her, flabbergasted at what she said, or was it what he was about to say? He had said those same exact words to her yesterday, was she a psychic? He doubted it.

He wasn't sure what to think. All day, people had been unknowing of the previous day's events, but here was someone who seemed to know what he was about to ask. Deciding to test this theory out, he remembered what her response had been to him and changed it a little, the last sentence anyways.

"Yes, it is a very beautiful night tonight. Although, might I ask as to why you are not enjoying yourself with the others? Surely someone like you would have huntresses to spend time with on a night like this."

At this, she snapped her head towards him and simultaneously they asked each other, "Do you remember yesterday?" Realizing that they had both asked the same question, Percy clarified, "Do you remember the yesterday that was today, umm I mean, the one that was also today?" Artemis laughed a little ass he spoke due to his awkwardness, and nodded her head.

"Yeah I do," she answered, making Percy lose the tenseness that he had. "It seemed weird when the day just repeated itself, with the only changes being those that I made to it. But then I noticed that you ran out of the dining hall after supper, and I got a little curious. So I decided to come down to the beach before you did."

Percy laughed, and after a moment, so did the Goddess. The situation seemed ridiculous, "Do you think that everyone in camp is playing a prank on both of us?" He asked in between breathes from laughing too hard.

Artemis looked at him and responded with, "I don't know what to think, but I guess we'll find out whether it's a prank or not if tomorrow is also today. One of the people we know probably would have told us if we pressed them too much." Percy nodded, and thought of his conversation with Leo that morning, he had certainly stayed true to an innocent persona, and knowing him and Nico, they wouldn't have been able to let him ask without telling people that the prank was showing, and Nico definitely wouldn't have let Percy get the info that he had a crush on Thalia out of him twice.

After relaying this info (minus the crush part, because he knew that would anger Artemis somewhat), she nodded thoughtfully and said, "Ok then Perseus, we can only assume that either we had the same exact dream about the day's events from our own perspectives, or we actually DID experience this day twice. In either event, we need to find out if tomorrow is the same. If so, we need to let someone know, probably Athena, to get to the bottom of this."

Percy scowled at Artemis like he had done yesterday, and said to the Goddess, "Didn't I ask for you not to call me by my full name? I was hoping you could call me Percy for once." Artemis just looked at him and said, "Well fine then… Kelp Head."

Percy laughed and looked to the stars once more, and saw that very same shooting star as yesterday. "Hey Arty, look; it's that same shooting star as before." Artemis looked and saw it, and said, "Well, there's always the possibility of it still being in orbit or something. Even though I doubt that we would be able to see it two nights in a row." After looking some more, I made the same wish as the night before, 'I wish that Artemis and I can become very close.'

3rd person, focused on Artemis

Perseus pointed out the star and I said, "Well, there's always the possibility of it still being in orbit or something. Even though I doubt that we would be able to see it two nights in a row."

Maybe not the best thing to say for someone in our positions, but it worked well enough. After some time, I decided that I might as well make the same wish as the night prior, 'I wish that I could spend more time with Perseus.' 'Why did I do that again? I don't remember why, there was just this feeling that I wanted to spend time with Percy, I think the correct term is hanging out.' She mused to herself.

Percy said, "Ok then, I guess if tomorrow is the same as today, we need a place to meet up." Artemis nodded and said, "How about the archery range right after the huntresses and I get to camp, usually it is clear that time of day, and generally people clear out of it when we get there in case we want to shoot something, or someone. Not to mention I saw you earlier leaving the range, were you practicing?"

Percy blushed, and said, "Yeah, I have been training myself to try and get up my skills, as I don't want anybody dying on me for something I couldn't do. I'm kind of getting better." At this, he nervously laughed and stood up. "Well, I'm super tired from today, pretty much the same as yesterday, good night Arty, and remember, there's always tomorrow."

I stared after his retreating figure as he left, mostly thinking to myself, 'Why did you let him call you Arty twice? Well, he IS my friend, he is entitled to use a nickname for me if he wants. But he only gives his closest friends nicknames, such as Thalia and Nico, who he probably considers his most trustworthy friends. Does that mean that I'm in his group of people he trusts the most? What does it matter…' and she thought until a minute later she noticed she was all alone and went to bed, hoping to solve the mystery in the morning.

3rd person, focused on Percy

When Percy got back to his cabin, he noticed the same thin wire that had been around it and remembered the prank Thalia had set up for him. It was pretty good, probably designed to either shock him or get her to have something over him, her being able to hold him not brushing his teeth over him for a while. He smiled to himself and went around behind his cabin, where he saw Thalia's back to him.

Focusing on the pipes, he pulled water out of them and floated it above Thalia's head for a minute before going inside, keeping the water suspended. He reached for his toothbrush and smirked, this would need perfect timing. As he put it in his mouth, he released the hold on the water and heard splash and ZZZUZUZUZUZZZZIZUZU as Tahlia completely shocked herself through the water he had just dumped on her. He brushed his teeth and laughed as he heard her yell, "PERCYYYYYYY!"

Then he went to bed and wondered if the next day would be the same, or very different. 'After all, there's always tomorrow…'he thought as he drifted off to sleep, knowing that he was both right and wrong at the same time.

**So yeah, 4162 words without both Author's notes. And two chapters in the same week, this must be a whole new record for me or something. Hahaha. Anyways please review to tell me what you guys thought of my idea that I adapted from the movie Groundhog Day. Also, unfortunately tomorrow I get back home from vacation in New Jersey, but then the following day I have to go to Boy Scout Camp for a week, so I will be unable to update any more chapters during next week until Sunday the 4****th**** at least. I'm probably going to update the chapter in the days following my return from Boy Scouts Camp. So, as the Japanese would say it, and as I would because I like to, Ja ne (See you later) ~Remvis**


	3. Chapter 3

**Huzzah Peoples of all ages and genders and races, whether you be human or alien, 'tis I, Remvis, with the next chapter of A Year In A Day. Note to guest, as I cannot PM you, if you look at the title, I bet you might be able to figure out how long I was planning on having Percy and Artemis relive Valentine's Day. I am extremely sorry about the late update, but school started, and basically my mom was all like, "I don't want to to have your laptop during the week, because playing videogames distracts you from homework." Etc etc. You don't need me blathering on and on, so enjoy the chapter :D Disclaimer: Remvis doesn't share ownership of anything related to Percy Jackson besides the books he has bought and neither does he own the idea from Groundhog Day.**

3rd person, focused to nobody, Midnight

Rachel Elizabeth Dare sat up straight in her bed, eyes aglow. She was not conscious, no this was the Oracle. She spoke words that nobody heard, and nobody would hear until they asked, which would be both a long time coming and yet that very day.

_Over and Over, Their Day Shall Go._

_Over and Over, They Make it So._

_Together they Must, Their Lives Remold._

_Together at Last, As Was Foretold._

_On the Day of Love, Conjoin their Hearts Two._

_Until they Are One, Their day Shall Ensue._

3rd person, focused on Percy

Percy woke up at 5:30 the next morning and instantly got up. 'Alrighty then,' He thought, 'I need to make sure that today isn't a repeat of yesterday. What is the earliest event that might be the same…? Oh right, the nymph not remembering me after delivering the letter!'

At this, Percy went on his way to do his morning training. After swimming the three laps around long island, he went over to the beach. As he got on it, Amarial the naiad called out to him, "Lord Perseus, can you help me deliver this letter to my friend Graciela?" Percy smiled, this was his chance, as well as the fact that she had worded it exactly the same as yesterday.

"Of course I can help you, but please just call me Percy, only the Gods should be called lord." She blushed and apologized before he was on his way. After doing some more training, he headed over to see the nymph.

"Hello? Graciela? Are you there? I have a letter for you from Amarial." The nymph appeared out of some pink flowers and took the letter. "Thank you er… what was your name?" Percy laughed to himself before saying,

"I'm Percy. Might we have met before today? I think I met someone who looked like you the other day." After looking at him for half a minute, she said, "No, I don't think that I have met you before. Sorry for the inconvenience."

Percy smiled at her and waved it off, replying, "Nah, it's fine. Alright, see you tomorrow if Amarial has another letter for you." He walked away, satisfied but exasperated at the knowledge that today was once again Valentine's Day.

Percy sighed and went over to the dining hall, which was just opening for breakfast. He ate somewhat quickly before offering his food to both his father and Artemis, as he had done the days before. He heard the conch horn being blown as he finished up his meal.

After had done so, he made his way to the Archery Range, which was empty, as nobody wanted to be there when the Huntresses got to camp. He went and got his personal bow, which was tailored as a training bow to specifically help Percy learn how to shoot a bow with the best possible accuracy that he could have.

He then went to one of the shooting areas and pulled back his bowstring, arrow notched. He let his hand go free, and the arrow sailed up and over… and it passed the target by a good foot or two. Not bad, considering that a couple of months ago it would have been a good 20 yards off target. He kept at it for about 10 minutes, when he finally heard footsteps approaching the range.

Seeing that is was Artemis, he sighed in relief, he really didn't need anyone making fun of him for his poor skills. Artemis looked at the target and made a small face before saying, "Well, I suppose that even you can learn archery a little…" She looked as if she wanted to say more, but decided against it.

Percy was grateful; maybe it wouldn't be so bad if the Goddess of the Hunt wasn't criticizing his skills with the bow. They were both silent for a moment before he asked her, "So, what exactly are we going to do now?"

3rd person, focused on Artemis

That morning, Artemis did not wake in her cabin bed, and instead woke in her huge sleeping bag awesome thingy. She sighed, 'this was proof that she was most likely stuck in the same day, but the only way to tell for sure is if Percy was at the Archery range, as they had discussed the night prior… or was it tonight? Ugh, stupid day screwing with me.'

She got in a different pair of clothes than yesterday, as she did not like to wear the same clothes over and over, even though it was technically unworn. She went outside her tent and waited for the Huntresses to finish getting ready before she announced to them, "Alrighty then, we're going to camp now.

They went to camp and that same kid as the days before noticed them before running off to blow the conch horn. As he did so, Artemis felt someone offering their breakfast to her, which would probably be Perseus. She knew that he was still stuck, as he wouldn't have done that if he wasn't still stuck in the day, he would have stayed at breakfast for the Hunt to arrive.

They went to the dining hall to eat breakfast, where the Huntresses made the same pranking plans for the day as the day before. Artemis was fairly bored before she remembered that she was supposed to meet with Perseus at the archery range.

She finished eating before telling her Huntresses, "Girls, due to recent… developments, I will be unable to join you in pranking the campers. I must attend to a matter that has been brought to the forefront of my attention immediately, as it pertains to ensuring that someone's sanity stays intact. However, this should not distract you, please enjoy the day without me." She smirked in her head, 'yeah, making sure MY sanity stays intact.' At this, a couple of the huntresses groaned, they had been expecting Artemis to join them; it would be less fun without her.

She walked off towards the archery range, and as she approached she heard the swish of an arrow going through the air, as well as the thud of the arrow hitting something, hopefully a target, but you couldn't be hopeful if it was Perseus shooting.

She rounded the shrubbery and saw that it was indeed Perseus practicing. He stood there, looking in her general direction, having definitely seen her. He was probably seeing who it was before he decided whether or not to continue, she reasoned.

She looked across the archery range, and she couldn't help making a face at his "skill". How anyone could get 5 ones, 2 twos, and 4 threes from 15 yards away was beyond her comprehension, but then again, a few months ago he probably would have been shooting the arrows sideways and backwards.

She looked at him and said, "Well, I suppose that even you can learn archery a little…" she wanted to tell him her opinion on how bad he was at it, but held back, after all, they were kind of friendly with each other, and if they were stuck in this day together for a long time, better to not make them dislike you, even if it was Perseus, who was by far the nicest male she had met in the thousands of years that she had been alive. Well, there WAS that one kid in the 800's, but that was another story.

There was an awkward silence for a moment before he asked her, "So, what exactly are we going to do now?" She thought for a moment before saying, "I think that we should honestly go and see Athena and find out if she has any idea what could be happening. If she has nothing then we might be able to find out something from someone else. It's likely that nobody on earth has been through this situation, so we might only be able to get information on Olympus."

Perseus nodded, it was fairly logical. Artemis said, "Close your eyes for a minute, we're going to teleport to Athena's temple on Olympus. He complied, and she assumed her true form after grabbing his arm and teleported to Olympus.

3rd person, focused on Percy

Percy closed his eyes, and felt Artemis grab his arm before he felt the weirdest feeling that he had ever felt. It was like he was going through a blender while being sucked through a vacuum and being stretched, without the hurting parts. It also felt like he was sunbathing and swimming while fighting an intense battle. It was relaxing, exciting, energizing, all at the same time, before it suddenly stopped.

Artemis told him he could open his eyes, and when he did, the whole world was an explosion of color, blues and reds and everything, before it died down and he saw that they were on Olympus.

"What… was… that?" He asked, noticing that he was out of breath. Artemis looked at him before saying, "That was teleporting. Basically your body is split into millions of atoms of energy, travel over the world in a split second, and then reform at your destination. During it, you felt that whole every feeling thing right? Well that was your consciousness trying to understand the onslaught of everything that occurred."

Percy didn't quite understand all the way, but that was fine. He looked up and saw Athena's temple and pointed it out. "Well, we're here, so we might as well get this over with as soon as possible." Artemis agreed, and they went up to the towering place. It was about… really big to Percy. They went up to the door, which had about 4 locks on it, and 3 doorbells.

Artemis looked at the door before ringing all three doorbells at the same time. Suddenly a spy camera appeared over the door and about 50 or so lasers and guns popped up around the yard out of various objects, like the bird fountain and bushes, all trained on Percy and Artemis.

The spy camera looked at the two of them, and then all of the lasers and guns disappeared back to where they were originally hiding and after 30 seconds the door opened to Athena, who was in a flowing white lab coat and had a grey shirt underneath. She looked at the two of them, probably analyzing the probability of Artemis showing up with the twice savior of Olympus at her doorstep, which in retrospect was probably about 0.000000003%. Regardless, Percy asked, "Paranoid much? That was a pretty impressive collection of defense weaponry you have stashed in your yard, but it needs more cowbell."

Athena and Artemis both look at the demigod, before the former starts laughing, "Alright, now I KNOW that you aren't someone pretending to be Perseus Jackson, as only he would say something like that to a goddess. What can I help you… two with? I doubt you would have come here for tea and crumpets, or to play golf, which I have to be at in an hour."

The two visitors looked at each other before saying, "Can we come in, we have something to talk to you about and it might take some time to tell all the details." Athena nodded and ushered them in, "Of course you can, just go into the living room on the left and we can talk.

*about 30 minutes later, after explaining everything*

Athena sat there, contemplating everything they had told her, until she suddenly got up and wandered into another room. Percy and Artemis just looked at each other, and the latter shrugged her shoulders. A minute later, Athena came back in the room with a huge brown covered book and put it on the table in between them all. "So… you say that you have been stuck in the same day, today, and this is the third time that it has happened in a row? Hmmm, let's see..."

She opened the book to the end and muttered quietly, "So under improbable scenarios 17 I think… no not Aphrodite takes a potion and turns into a dragon scenario… umm… AHA!" she exclaimed, startling Artemis and Percy. "Here it is, the Stuck in Day Scenario. Basically everything you just told me resembles this scenario. Let me read:

**(A/N: btw, this is a lot of technical/logical stuff. It involves a lot of thinking and stuff, so if you don't understand, then skip down to after the underlined stuff)**

_In the Stuck in Day Scenario, the person or persons stuck will not be able to leave the day, reliving it each time until something causes its end. While in the same day, the person(s) stuck will remember everything that had happened, as long as their memory/ies permit. This Scenario is still just a theory of something that might happen, so I am unsure as to how someone might be able to break the day from its repeat cycle. In the scenario, other people are highly unlikely to remember something that has happened that same day, otherwise they would be considered "stuck" as well. _

_The chances of this happening to one person in their life so far, given the Fates will, is about one in ten trillion. The chances of it happening to two people in one lifetime is one in one trillion to the third power. The chances of it happening to two people at the same time in the same day is one in something approaching Graham's Number, which is basically you screwed up big time for the fates to do that. There are many different ways to try and figure out the ways to get out of the day…_"

Percy interrupted the goddess, "so basically this whole thing you know nothing about, it's all just speculation?! Ugh." And at that, he slumped down into the couch, exasperated. Athena looked at him and Artemis, and saw as the other goddess got up from her single person sofa thing and sat next to the demigod and pat his back, saying, "It's fine Perseus, we'll figure something out eventually. Right now this is the best bet we have of getting out of this accursed day of 'love'." At this, she made quote unquote signals with her fingers.

3rd person, focused on Athena

If Athena didn't know better, she would say that Artemis was acting very familiar with Perseus… but she put that thought aside, it could wait till another time. The way they were acting definitely put aside any skepticism that she had about them being stuck in the day. They definitely were, no doubt about that.

3rd person, focused on Artemis

She had no idea why she felt the need to comfort Percy-Perseus in that moment, but she did so anyways until a few seconds later he looked at her and smiled. "Thanks Artemis, I needed that. But you make a good point, please just get on with it Athena." Athena looked at the two very different people who were now sitting next to each other on the loveseat, before saying,

"Well, you are right, most of my notes on the subject are speculation, and basically they talk about the different kinds of possibilities for the scenario. One could be that the Fates want you in it until you live life a certain way, maybe they want you to learn a lesson, maybe they need something to happen and will make you relive the day till it happens. Either way, if you were to die, then you would most likely just wake that morning as you did every time prior to dying, and you would have to live through the day again until whatever it was you needed to do was accomplished.

There might be a prophecy, in which the Fates are not to blame, but Prophecies ALWAYS come to pass, be them in the way you intend them to or not. They can also not specify a person, so there might be three hundred forgotten prophecies that haven't happened yet. Maybe there is a thousand. Some might have been fulfilled without people realizing. In any case, you need to figure out what is causing you to be stuck, and then fix it. You very well could be stuck in the day for the equivalent of ten days, or ten thousand years. You won't know until it happens. But in anyone's case, you might go insane if you are stuck for too long, so figure it out quick."

The goddess and demigod look at Athena with worried looks on their faces, so the goddess of wisdom said, "Don't worry too much, no matter what happens you will still eventually get out of the day, the Fates aren't so cruel that they wouldn't show some way of leaving to you before you became insane."

The two sighed and looked at each other before Percy nodded at Artemis and smiled. They looked back to Athena, who was watching them carefully before Artemis said, "Well, I suppose that was all we needed to talk to you about, if we need something else we'll be back." Athena nodded before saying,

"Just remember, if you come by tomorrow, then I will not remember any of this. Just tell me 'Delta 3 Sigma X 2', and I'll believe anything you tell me." Percy looked at Artemis with a confused look on his face and she responded by shrugging, before making their way out of the Temple.

"Well," He said, "that was… interesting, to say the least." Artemis nodded, "Indeed. Now we have a slight understanding of the possibilities that might have trapped us in this day…" She looked around and said, "Let's get off of Olympus; it would be weird for the other Gods to see you with me, just walking around." Percy nodded, "Yeah, they might start some rumors, and if tomorrow IS different, then that would be bad for both of us."

The silver haired Goddess looked at the demigod in shock for a moment. 'Did Perseus just actually think about that logically? Or more importantly, does he really care enough to understand my point of view? Whatever, it isn't that important.' Cracking a smirk, she says to the male, "What did I just hear? Did Seaweed Brain here actually make sense for once? What is this world coming to?" He just laughed at that good naturedly and said, "Come on, let's get out of here." Artemis nodded and flashed them back to Camp Half-Blood.

3rd person, focused on Percy

Artemis flashed them a little ways into the forest, so that they wouldn't be seen by the _campers_, and they started talking on the way back.

"So, if we're going to be stuck here for a while, what do you think the best course of action would be? I want to get out of this day as soon as possible." The Goddess said.

Percy thought for a bit, before a wild smile came up on his face. "Well, given that we'll probably be stuck in here until something happens, most likely caused by the two of us, I suppose that we'll just have to… TRY EVERYTHING. Come on, we're going to do stuff." And with that, he raced ahead of the Auburn haired girl. She shook her head and chased after him.

3rd person, focused on Artemis

When they finally stopped running, to catch their breath, Artemis asked, "What did you mean by try everything?" Perseus looked at her and grinned, "I guess that's dependent on what we feel like doing, isn't it? Right now I feel like… you know what, you'll find out when we get there." At this the frustrating boy ran once more, this time into camp and towards the Poseidon Cabin. Artemis followed, and on entering, she was met with a beautiful sight.

The Poseidon cabin was low, long and solid, with all of the windows facing the sea. The inside walls held six bunk beds and walls that shown like abalone. On the ceiling were bronze hippocampi, and on the window sills were a bunch of unknown plants and corals.

**(A/N: taken specifically from Percy Jackson Wiki)**

Perseus went over to a bureau, which he opened and looking inside for a bit, before coming out with a sweatshirt with a silver and sea green design, much like rolling waves, with the moons' phases around the hood, with a new moon at the neck and a full moon on the head of the hood. He tossed it to Artemis and said,

"Here, you'll need this where we are going, so that you won't be potentially recognized. My mom gave it to me for my 15th birthday, after I had erm, helped you escape from Atlas **(A/N Not canon, but go along with it)**, I think that it should fit on you.

Artemis looked at the sweatshirt. It was indeed beautiful, and it looked like it was hand-made, and fairly new. She flashed the sweatshirt on, and it seemed to be a bit big on her. Perseus looked at her and said, "Also, for where we are going, you should probably be older, I mean no offense, but it would be weird for the people there seeing me with a stranger twelve year old girl, just saying."

Artemis nods and then assumes the form of a teenage girl, and would have passed for someone about the age of seventeen to nineteen, besides the fact that Perseus knew who she was. Her hair was longer, and also in a neat braid going over her left shoulder. She pulled the hood over her head and asked, "Alright, where to?"

Perseus looked like he wanted to say something to her, but withheld it before saying, "This way, and you have to promise not to tell any of the other Gods that this exists, and especially not that I showed you." She nodded her head and promised him, and the young man escorted her to the beach, and then up to a cliff overhanging the sea. He looked around them, and upon seeing that nobody was watching them, turned towards her and asked her,

"Do you trust me?" The Goddess looked at him for a moment. 'Do I trust him?' She asked herself. 'Well, after everything that had happened, him saving her, making friends with Zoe before her death, saving Olympus twice…' yes she did trust him, at least a little bit. "Yes…" she started, but Perseus cut her off.

"Cool, then please forgive me when I do this…" and at that, he wrapped her up in a giant hug, his arms pressing hers to her sides, lifts her up off the ground, and jumps off the cliff. Artemis feels a rush of adrenalin as they plummet feet first towards the water, and is yelling "Percy!", when suddenly they stop moving. When she looks down, she sees that Perseus is standing on a platform of water, about halfway down the cliff side, and he walks into the rock, Artemis still in his arms. Or at least, they _seem_ to walk into the rock, but they pass through it and on the other side is a giant cavern that is teeming with lights.

They whole area looks like a giant party area, perfect for teenagers. In the center is a giant dance floor, with a disco ball in the center of the ceiling. Along the ceiling were stars in the same design as the placement of the constellations. Around the sides are tons of different gaming stations, like an arcade, with games ranging from shooting ones to even Pac man. Near the left side is a cafeteria area, and demigod teens were there eating lunch with each other. There were a couple of single TVs with gaming stations hooked up, looking like they were ready to be played at any time. The whole place was pretty impressive, especially the fact that it had electricity.

"Welcome," He said, "To the Lunar Arcade."

3rd person, focused on Percy

Percy was kind of excited and nervous at the same time. On one hand, he was nervous that Artemis might tell someone about the hangout, and end the demigods' fun. But on the other, she was clearly impressed, and she had promised not to tell anyone, or at least not the Gods.

After what seemed a couple of minutes of looking around the place, she turned to him again and said, "This place certainly is impressive. You got the whole idea of a teenage hangout place, complete with games and such, while managing to wire the place with electricity somehow, no doubt that would have attracted monsters. And to think that you captured the stars in the sky perfectly, this certainly is extraordinary."

Percy laughed and rubbed the back of his head. "Actually, I had a lot of help with the place. Sure it was my idea, but the some Athena kids and Hephaestus kids got together and did the wiring and brought in the games and stuff. The Athena cabin designed the ceiling to actually be 'transparent', being able to see above, but only able to see past the ozone layer, and it also takes away the sun, so the place gives the impression of being nighttime all the time. There is an army time clock on the wall above a standard time clock with AM and PM so that the demigods can know what time it is. The ceiling also takes the light from the constellations and stars that hit it and becomes solar charged, so that we have our own energy sources for the electricity of everything if we need it, and also to light up the disco ball for dances. If you press the button on the right hand wall over there it opens the wall to reveal a DJ area where you can play any kind of music. The Hermes, Apollo, and Hephaestus children hooked it up so that it can play any song currently ever created, with more appearing by the moment. All I did was practice a technique where if the ocean senses a demigod who has already entered the cave falls off the cliff, the water would rise up and catch them, allowing them to stand on it, and enter once more. You can only enter this place by invitation, as Nico made it so that if someone who had not yet entered came alone without invitation, then the hologram rock wall at the entrance would become real rock. There's a 0.01 delay after someone enters before the hologram turns back into stone, so that invaders hoping to enter cannot get in."

Percy saw that Artemis was even more impressed, and Percy said, "Come on, let's have fun." And they did. The two people, so alike, yet so different, enjoyed the day together in The Lunar Arcade. Percy did poorly in shooting games, but excelled at the other ones like Guitar Hero and Super Mario Bros Wii. Finally they put down the controllers, Artemis had just beat Percy at Super Smash Bros Brawl for the umpteenth time, and Percy looked around before smiling. "I challenge you," he said with a finger outstretched, "To a showdown of Dance Dance Revolution!" Artemis, not one to back down from a challenge, agreed, saying, "Oh it is ON!"

The two people got on their respective places, and Percy picked the first song, Take Back The Night **(A/N this is an original song on Captainsparklez youtube account. If you want to watch it go ahead, you'll see why I chose it. And for reference, the Dance Dance Revolution Machine here is hooked up to the DJ's computer, and has access to all songs, and makes up the moves and steps according to the beat of the song)**.

_Closet full of secrets and skeletons awakes but nothing's true__  
__I used to own a castle now it's boxes that I have to move__  
__Right here in the darkness there's nothing left for me to do__  
__It's easier to run away but today__  
__Today we got to__Cast the shadows out from sight__  
__A final stand a shouting cry__  
__All the wrongs now turned to right__  
__So fight the past__  
__Take back the night__  
__And call upon the torch tonight__  
__To bring out all the ghosts to light__  
__Because at last we have to go it's time__  
__To take back the night__Bridges burned and broken on different sides we start anew__  
__Being chased by monsters to face head on or be consumed__  
__Reaching out for something grasping on to nothing to lose__  
__Paybacks left too long unpaid but today__  
__Today we got to__Cast the shadows out from sight__  
__A final stand a shouting cry__  
__All the wrongs now turned to right__  
__So fight the past__  
__Take back the night__  
__And call upon the torch tonight__  
__To bring out all the ghosts to light__  
__Because at last we have to go it's time__  
__To take back the night_

In the end, Percy won by a long shot. He had practiced this sing for three days straight, just to be able to get 100% every time he played it. Artemis saw that he had a grin on his face and said, "Best two out of three." Percy smirked, "Ok then, I guess you like to be horribly defeated, who am I to deny a Goddess?" She picked the song this time. Unlike one might think, Artemis was very good at Dance Dance Revolution, and had her own at her Temple on Olympus. It was a long story, basically her Huntresses made her get it and then she got addicted to it. The song she chose was called Keep on Moving, by DJ Boyler.

_Come on baby I want to party__  
__Come on right to the dancefloor__  
__I wanna swing the day off__  
__And everybody's moving__  
__So come on keep on grooving__  
__So if you want to party__  
__Come on and move your body__Come on and move your body__  
__Your body and your soul__  
__So you can hear the dj__  
__He takes you in control__  
__So step into this beat now__  
__That beat that makes you move__  
__The movement gives you power__  
__The power to the groove__Your body, your soul__  
__Feel the rhythm, take control__  
__if you're ready to go(go,go...)__[Chorus:]__  
__Come on baby I want to party__  
__Come on right to the dance floor__  
__I wanna swing the day off__  
__And everybody's moving__  
__So come on keep on grooving__  
__So if you want to party__  
__Come on and move your body__Come on and move your body__  
__Your body and your soul__  
__So you can hear the dj__  
__He takes you in control__  
__So step into this beat now__  
__That beat that makes you move__  
__The movement gives you power__  
__The power to the groove__Party..._

_Party... party...__[Chorus:]__  
__Come on baby I want to party__  
__Come on right to the dancefloor__  
__I wanna swing the day off__  
__And everybody's moving__  
__So come on keep on grooving__  
__So if you want to party__  
__Come on and move your body__Come on and move your body__  
__Your body and your soul__  
__So you can hear the dj__  
__He takes you in control__  
__So step into this beat now__  
__That beat that makes you move__  
__The movement gives you power__  
__The power to the groove__Your body, your soul__  
__Feel the rhythm, take control__  
__Dance/Trance/Techno__Lyrics:__The music guides you in to let you know__  
__So keep on moving, if you're ready to go (go,go...)__[Chorus:]__  
__Come on baby I want to party__  
__Come on right to the dancefloor__  
__I wanna swing the day off__  
__And everybody's moving__  
__So come on keep on grooving__  
__So if you want to party__  
__Come on and move your body__Come on and move your body__  
__Your body and your soul__  
__So you can hear the dj__  
__He takes you in control__  
__So step into this beat now__  
__That beat that makes you move__  
__The movement gives you power__  
__The power to the groove__party...__  
__party...__  
__party..._

Artemis clearly knew what she was doing with this song, because when she started it, she turned to the side. She was going to dance, looking at Percy, and not at the screen. Throughout the whole dance, he kept looking at Artemis' side of the screen and she was getting every single note. He looked at her, and when she saw this, she stuck her tongue out at him and lowered her bottom eyelid with her finger in mock taunt, which caught him off guard. His dancing messed up, and at the end, she had 99% and he had 87%.

"Alright," the humbled demigod said, "This time it's my turn to pick the song." He said that, but he had no idea what to play. Artemis was clearly good at this game, and he had to be careful about the song. His first song had been his trump card, but he had played it earlier, and if he chose it again, Artemis wouldn't want to play, thinking that he just wanted to win. Don't get him wrong, he wanted to win, but have fun with his friend while at it. Suddenly it hit him like a tidal wave (hits a normal person, as water pressure has no effect on sons of Poseidon, and as such he could get hit by a tidal wave with no ill effects to his person). He smiled and turned up the volume a little bit before going to another section of the music library. He turned on an old favorite of one of his few friends from school. The song was Everytime we Touch, by Cascada.

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.__  
__I still feel your touch in my dream.__  
__Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why__  
__Without you it's hard to survive.__'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.__  
__And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly.__  
__Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.__  
__Need you by my side.__  
__'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.__  
__And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.__  
__Can't you hear my heart beat so...__  
__I can't let you go.__  
__Want you in my life.__Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.__  
__They wipe away tears that I cry.__  
__The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.__  
__You make me rise when I fall.__'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.__  
__And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly.__  
__Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.__  
__Need you by my side.__  
__'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.__  
__And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.__  
__Can't you hear my heart beat so...__  
__I can't let you go.__  
__Want you in my life.__'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.__  
__And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly.__  
__Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.__  
__Need you by my side._

In the end, it was a very close dance off. Percy pulled ahead at the end when there was a super quick step area, after the words had ended that Artemis had not been expecting. The final scores were Percy at 93% and Artemis at 91%. After the dance off, Percy saw the time, and his eyes widened, it was already nine PM. "Well, that was a fun day" He said to his companion. She laughed, and said, "As much as I like to remain all stoic and such, I actually enjoyed today, thanks for inviting me. If we're still stuck in today tomorrow, however, you need to do what I want to do. Hey you know what? Let's go down to the beach and see if we can spot that shooting star." They left, as there was a stairwell leading to yet another hologram rock wall that was at the base of the cliff and led onto the beach. This one, however, stayed rock until someone wanted to exit, as that was what it was, an exit. They looked out of the hologram, which was covered from the beach by a few giant rocks, to make sure nobody was watching before heading out.

The two of them walked out under the open stars and sat down at one point, looking up. After a half hour of just sharing each other's presence, Percy spotted the shooting star. He nudged Artemis, and pointed to it, "Look, there's the shooting star." She laughed and said, "I would have thought that I would be the one to see the star tonight, seeing as how you've noticed it first both times before. But I guess the Fates have other plans…" Percy looked at the maiden Goddess and then they both started laughing, before he said aloud, "I wish that the two of us can find the way out of today, together." Artemis looked at Percy for a moment before looking at the shooting star once more. "Ditto what he said, you hear me star? Ditto what he said." Percy looked at Artemis and started laughing. "I don't think the star can hear you, but ok then Artemis." She looked at him and joined in the laughing.

After a few minutes Percy got up. "Well, I've got to get to bed now, goodnight Artemis." She got up as well. "Percy wait," she said, "I have your sweatshirt still." He looked back at her and smiled. And then started laughing up a storm once more. In fact, he was laughing so hard that he dropped to the ground and rolled around on it laughing. After half a minute of this Artemis asked, slightly confused, "What's so funny?" When he didn't answer, she said louder than before, "Percy!" He stopped rolling on the ground and looked up at her before chuckling under his breath. "It's just," He started, "You called me Percy that time, not any nickname or Perseus or anything, just Percy." He got off of the sand and dusted himself off. "Thank you." He said before surprising her with another hug. It was a quick one, but it was a hug nonetheless. He started walking off and waved his hand behind him, saying as he went, "Keep the jacket, Artemis, as a token of our friendship, plus, you have nothing else to wear through camp anyways. Have a good rest of the night."

And with that he went back into camp and to his cabin, and again heard giggling from behind his cabin. Remembering that the Huntresses were going to prank him, focusing on the pipes, he pulled water out of them and floated it above Thalia's head for a minute before going inside, keeping the water suspended. He reached for his toothbrush and smirked, this would need perfect timing, yet again. As he put it in his mouth, he released the hold on the water and heard splash and ZZZUZUZUZUZZZZIZUZU as Thalia completely shocked herself through the water he had just dumped on her. He brushed his teeth and laughed as he heard her yell, "PERCYYYYYYY!"

Then he went to bed and wondered if the next day would be the same, or very different. 'After all, there's always tomorrow…'he thought as he drifted off to sleep, knowing that he was both right and wrong at the same time.

3rd person, focused on Artemis

After Perseus, no Percy had hugged her, Artemis just stood there on the beach for a minute. The next thing she knew, she was on her bed in her cabin, wondering still about it. She had indeed called the young man by the name he had asked her to, and if she recalled, a total of three times that day.

And the he had hugged her and let her keep the sweatshirt _"Keep the jacket, Artemis, as a token of our friendship…"_ he had said. They were friends. Artemis wasn't accustomed to having guy friends, but Percy was nice, unlike all of those pigs that made up most of the male Gods on Olympus. As she thought about it, she smiled, it wasn't so bad to have a male friend, as long as that person was like Percy, or for that matter, WAS Percy. She laughed a little at that thought before drifted off to sleep, not noticing her huntresses coming in, Thalia soaking wet due to their little excursion, before everyone was finally asleep.

**Alrighty then, it's time for the great and almighty Author's Note! Hold your applause, please. Lol it isn't like I haven't put author's notes throughout the chapter or anything, no of course not. Anyways sorry once more to all of my readers for the delay in writing, I managed to snag my laptop and have been writing for the past… DAMN 6 Hours! Lol so yeah, I've been writing for the past 6 hours, outside of the dinner break and such, just for you guys' entertainment :3. No seriously, just for you guys. Anyways here is the next chapter of my story, and if I get to 30 reviews then I'll try my best to get the next chapter up within the next couple of days. (Also don't expect all of my chapters to be this long, it's just like this due to my being absent). Anyways until next update, please review :D Word count is 6765 words w/out both authors' notes. ~Remvis, signing off**


End file.
